Tempestad
by HeeyTommoxxx
Summary: Tras generaciones atrás que Harry Potter venció al Señor Tenebroso, un nuevo peligro y fuerzas malignas amenazan con destruir Hogwarts y el mundo mágico. Anna y sus amigos intentarán derrocar a las fuerzas tenebrosas a cualquier costé. ¿Podrán salvar el mundo mágico a tiempo? ¿Cuántas vidas se perderán? ¿Volverán los tiempos del terror y la guerra?.


**Holiiis cabezas. ¿Qué tal os va el día? Espero que bien :D. Antes que nada daros la bienvenida a mi nueva y primera historia. A continuación el disclaimer, las aclaraciones y advertencias.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How to train your dragon y Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney Pixar, Warner Bross y sus aliados.**

 **-Esta historia es AU/UA.**

 **-En esta historia Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y sus amigos han crecido en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter.**

 **-Anna y los demás son los bisnietos de los hijos que tuvieron la generación de Harry Potter. Para ellos la guerra pasó como 80 años atrás, incluso más.**

 **-No todos los apellidos coinciden con la saga.**

 **-No todos son descendientes de los héroes de guerra.**

 **-ElsAnna. No incesto.**

 **-Al ser un mundo mágico es posible que Elsa tenga sus poderes de hielo.**

 **-Habrá personajes Oc (personajes creados por mí).**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Frank Lester.**

 **Y bueno no os entretengo más. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. :D**

* * *

Capitulo 1. El regreso a Hogwarts

* * *

La estación nueve y tres cuartos fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su vista junto a la silueta de su padre, dejando así una sensación de vacío en su interior, que segundos depués, se vería interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta corredera del compartimento abriéndose.

Anna apartó la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla hacia el lugar del estruendo. Allí en la puerta, se encontraba una joven pelirroja de cabellos rebeldes rizados con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios y con una jaula, la cual contenía una pequeña lechuza blanca que portaba en su mano izquierda.

-¡Mérida!-Anna se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para lanzarse a los brazos de la otra pelirroja.

-Hey, también estoy aquí Trencitas- Una voz grave con un tono de burla se hizo oír detrás de las dos pelirrojas.

-¡Kris!- Anna soltó a Mérida para abrazar estrechamente al rubio fornido.

Anna no había visto ni a Kristoff ni a Mérida desde dos semanas atrás cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos los materiales necesarios para empezar un nuevo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechizaría, Hogwarts. Esas dos semanas había tenido que aguantar los regaños de su madrastra. Aquella mujer con la que Anna desde el principio tuvo problemas, la mantuvo ocupa todo las vacaciones de verano limpiado distintas zonas de la casa y haciendo recados, impidiéndola ver a sus amigos más de lo que la hubiera gustado. Además, le había quitado su nueva escoba con lo que no pudo estrenarla ni practicar durante el verano.

Se separó de Kristoff y se apartó de la puerta para que los dos chicos pudieran pasar para acomodar sus cosas y sentarse.

Pasaron el resto del viaje charlando sobre el verano de cada uno, sus hazañas, sus familiares y el quidditch.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que las pelirrojas y el rubio fijaran sus miradas en la puerta para ver quien llamaba. La puerta corredera se abrió dejando ver una rubia ojiverde portando una túnica con el emblema de Ravenclaw en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- La rubia dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes.

-¡'Zel! - Mérida se levantó y abrazo a la rubia.- Veo que ya llevas la túnica puesta. ¿Haciendo la ronda por los pasillos?- Rió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Kristoff a su espalda.

\- Kris, 'Zel recibió este verano una carta de Hogwarts en la que decía que había sido nombrada prefecta.- Anna le explicó a su amigo y añadió en tono de burla.- Eres tan despistado, no lo dijo a todos como mil veces, no paraba de restregárnoslo. ¡Cómo para no olvidarlo!

La rubia ojiverde rodó los ojos y miró a Anna.

-Eso no es cierto.

Mérida se acercó a Anna y le susurró en el oído:

\- Mejor no la repliques que nos va a bajar puntos

\- ¡Te he oído Mérida!

El resto río en el vagón por la broma. La rubia se despidió agregando que tenía que vigilar a los de primero para que no se saltaran ninguna norma. Con eso los tres jóvenes retomaron su charla.

El estomago de Anna crujió y viendo que aún faltaba bastante camino para que el viaje finalizará y más todavía para la cena, decidió buscar a la vendedora de aperitivos en el tren.

Pregunto a Mérida y Kristoff si querían algo del carrito, a lo que solo el rubio contesto, pidiendo una tarta de calabaza.

Salió de compartimento y optó por ir hacía la zona final del tren. Mientras tanto se iba encontrando con compañeros a lo que saludaba o se entretenía viendo lo pequeños y asustados que parecían los de primero.

Su vista alcanzó a ver el carro de los dulces al final del pasillo. Aceleró el pasó por el ansia que tenía de comprar unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. Al ir a paso rápido no tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando una puerta de un compartimento se abrió, y la pelirroja choco de frente con la persona que salía. Anna cayó encima de esa persona sin poder hacer nada para evitar la caída. Cerró sus ojos cuando impacto contra el cuerpo de la otra persona. Oyó el ruido que hizo el peso de la otra persona más el suyo en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos unos ojos azueles estaban a escasa distancia de los suyos propios. Por la proximidad del otro cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hasta el punto de que sus pecas pasaron inadvertidas.

Alguien desde atrás se agacho y la levantó del suelo. Anna ya de pie, giró su rostro para encontrarse con un joven peliblanco de ojos azueles.

-Anna… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- Jack… Ugh. Sí no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando salió…- El rostro de Anna se giró a la persona que aún seguía en el suelo.- ¡Por Merlín! Lo siento mucho de verdad. Yo… Yo no me di cuenta y ya era tarde… ¿Estás bien? Dime que no te lastimaste por Merlín. Soy tan despistada. Perdón, perdón.

La pelirroja ofreció su mano a la joven rubia platino que se encontraba aún en el suelo. La pelirroja estaba tan avergonzada que el color de su cara se confundía fácilmente con el de su pelo.

La rubia de ojos azules ignoró la mano de la pelirroja y se puso en pie por sus propios medios. Al estar de pie con las manos se sacudió su uniforme y la túnica que llevaba puesta con el emblema de Slytherin. La pelirroja tenía la cabeza agachada y no se atrevía a levantarla. Jack soltó a Anna y dirigió su mirada a la rubia platinada.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa?- Se acercó más a la rubia para agacharse al suelo y recoger el libro que había estado en la mano de la rubia antes del incidente.

La rubia de ojos azules se limitó a asentir y estirar su mano para que Jack le entregara el libro.

-Anna la próxima vez ten más cuidado anda.- Sonrió el peliblanco.- Bueno continuaremos nuestro camino. Nos vemos luego.- Dio una palmada amistosa en su hombro y siguió a la rubia que había echado a andar por el pasillo.

Anna levantó la vista y vio como se alejaba aquella rubia ojiazul que la había hecho sentir su corazón saltar al chocarse con ella. Sacudió su cabeza intentado así tranquilizarse y dirigió su mirada al carrito de los dulces con la vendedora que aún seguía al fondo del vagón. Saco su saquito de monedas y se dispuso a comprar la tarta de calabaza de Kristoff y las ranas de chocolate.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de gente como no era de extrañar. El bullicio que había, hacía tener que hablar casi a gritos con quien se mantenía una conversación. Las cuatros mesas y la de los profesores se mantenían bastantes ocupadas en sus conversaciones que casi nadie noto como el actual profesor encargado de guiar a los de primero hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador, entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Los niños se veían bastantes cohibidos ante tanta gente que se encontraba en aquella sala.

Anna era de las únicas que guardo silencio al verles entrar, lo que hizo que Kristoff y Mérida que mantenían una conversación bastante animada, la imitarán.

El Sombrero Seleccionador fue puesto por el profesor en un taburete, y al ponerlo los que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los de primero, fueron acallados por sus compañeros.

Algunos de primeros tenían miradas de sorpresa al ver el sombrero, otros no se veían sorprendidos pero si nerviosos, ante la futura selección.

Anna se fijó en un niño rubio que estaba tirando del pelo a una niña que estaba bastante nerviosa. Niños revoltosos había en todos lados, pensó Anna.

Cuando hubo total silencio el Sombrero Seleccionador, carraspeo y comenzó a narrar las siguientes palabras:

-Como es costumbre durante todas las selecciones que he presenciado, antes de empezar pronunciaré unas palabras para estos tiempos que se avecinan. Esta vez no será una de mis fantásticas e ingeniosas canciones o poemas,- Las risas disimuladas de algunos estudiantes se oyó incluida la de Kristoff- sino una advertencia. Y sin más demora mis palabras- Y cambiando su tono de voz a una más grave comenzó.-:

" _El frío aire invernal engullirá la pequeña llama de luz en la vela que se había mantenido viva por tantos años, a pesar de la tormenta._

 _El hielo será el peor enemigo del fuego, hasta que ambos se conozcan a través de los espejos._

 _Deben mantenerse unidos, a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar del pasado, a pesar de las complicaciones futuras, a pesar de los obstáculos._

 _Ambos son grandiosos, hermosos y poderosos. Aunque ellos lo duden ambos son iguales._

 _Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro. No solo uno se arriesga a ser dañado en el corazón._

 _Si el fuego se extingue a medida que cruce las frías cuevas de hielo, morirá._

 _Si el hielo se derrite a medida que recorre los prados en llamas, morirá._

 _Ese es el peligro que existe si se encuentran, pero sin consiguen superarlo alcanzarán la gloria si se lo proponen._

 _Si ambos se unen, quizás solo quizás, podrán derrocar la oscuridad que se oculta en las sombras._

 _Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts deben mantenerse unidas más que nunca para no dar más cabida a la oscuridad._

 _La oscuridad se alimentará de la división que habrá en Hogwarts y la utilizará para su antojo._

 _Que mejor que la inteligencia, la valentía, la lealtad y la amistad unidas._

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

 _No me equivoco nunca:_

 _Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

 _¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!"-._

Un gran silencio inundo el Gran Comedor cuando las últimas palabras acabaron. Nadie reacciono hasta que el grito del profesor a cargo de los de primero resonó por la sala.

\- ¡Empecemos con la selección!

Anna no prestó atención a la selección. Su mente intentaba encontrar un significado a las palabras del viejo sombrero. ¿Qué era eso del hielo y el fuego? ¿Y lo de la oscuridad? ¿Solo era un simple juego de palabras o era una de las advertencias que lanzaba el sombrero? Su padre le había dicho que la sinceridad del sombreo era increbrantable, pero, ¿a qué se refería?

Su mirada se fijo en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde su amiga Rapunzel daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa alegre a los de primeros niños seleccionados a su casa.

¿Sería solo un juego de palabras porque el sombrero no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante el resto del año?

-Snow, Olaf.

Anna dejó sus pensamientos de lado para prestar atención al pequeño niño de pelo moreno, pálido y de cala afilada que torpemente se ponía el sombreo, el cual le cubrió casi toda la cara. Tras un silencio de un par minutos el sombrero finalmente grito:

-¡Slytherin!

El niño se levanto del taburete y tropezó con los bajos de su túnica lo que casi le hizo caer al suelo. Alguna risilla se escucho. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y continúo hasta donde la prefecta de su nueva casa le esperaba.

Anna se fijo mejor y reconoció a la chica rubia de ojos azueles con la cual choco en el pasillo del tren. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí por un momento. ¿Era de Slytherin? ¿Iba con Jack porque era su amiga? ¿De qué año era?

Los últimos chicos que quedaban fueron asignados dos a Hufflepuff, otro a Rawnclaw y los tres últimos a Gryffindor, con lo que aplaudió como todos en su mesa.

A continuación el Gran Comedor guardo silencio cuando el actual director de Hogwarts se ubicó enfrente del Gran Comedor para pronunciar unas palabras.

-Bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, queridos alumnos. Y para los nuevos bienvenidos a Hogwarts donde aprenderéis todo lo necesario para convertiros en grandes magos y brujas.- El anciano Remus Lupin* director de Hogwarts, de longeva edad, dio sus palabras de bienvenida.- Sin más demora para poder empezar con la cena enseguida, advertid a los nuevos estudiantes que el Bosque Prohibido no es un lugar por el que deban acercarse si no quieren sufrir una muerte segura, y que sirva de recordatorio para alguno estudiantes no tan nuevos.- Anna pudo observar como la mirada del anciano se dirigía hacia Jack, y que este solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.- Además advertir que, no está permitido andar fuera de las salas comunes a partir de las once de la noche y al que se le encuentre será sancionado.- El anciano profesor hizo una pausa dirigiendo su mirada a todos sus alumnos. -Y bueno, no os entretengo más pequeños granujas- Rió el anciano.- ¡A cenar y buen provecho!

Ruidos de tintineos de cubiertos, platos y risas se dejaron oír en cuanto el anciano director dejo de hablar.

Anna pudo observar como su amigo Kristoff se lanzaba al reciente pollo asado que había aparecido en la mesa. Mérida a su lado se servía un poco de pudin de carne.

-¿Anna no tenías tanta hambre? Ves no deberías comer tanto chocolate, te pierdes lo mejor.- Su pelirroja amiga le dio un empujón amistoso para animarla.

-Ugh hay tantas cosas que no se qué comer- Anna dijo riendo. A continuación alcanzo la ensaladera que le ofrecía el rubio de ojos castaños.

* * *

-Contraseña.- La Dama Gorda pregunto a Mérida y Anna en el séptimo piso.

-Moco de pavo- Anna pronunció hacia el retrato de la mujer regordeta que portaba un vestido rosa.

-Correcto Señorita Weasley.- El retrato le dio una sonrisa.

Ambas pelirrojas pasaron a través del hueco que dejo el retrato para pasar. Sus miradas recorrieron la Sala Común, la cual se encontraba vacía a excepción de un muchacho de cuarto curso jugando al ajedrez mágico con su compañero y un Kristoff adormilado a una de los sillones junto al fuego.

-Voy a despertarle tu ve subiendo arriba Zanahoria.- Anna comentó a Mérida.

-Como quieras Trencitas. Buenas noches.

Con eso Anna observo como Mérida fue subiendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Segundo después los dos chicos que jugaban al ajedrez abandonaron la sala.

La pelirroja ojiazul miro al rubio que dormía en el sillón plácidamente. Le daba pena despertarlo pero era mejor que se fuera a su habitación para que durmiera más cómodamente.

-Hey Kris.- Anna le dios unos toquecitos en el hombro para que despertara, a lo que el rubio lanzo un ronquido.- Tsk, mira que eres perezoso.

Alzó su vista al resto de la sala y observo que en una de las mesas alguien se había dejado un vaso de agua. Soltó una risita al imaginarse lo que podía hacer con el vaso de agua, pero decidió que no, porque sería cruel. Opto por elevar más la voz y moverle más fuerte.

-¡Venga Kris!

-¿Qué…? ¿Anna?- El rubio se sobresaltó y por fin despertó.

\- La misma. Venga tienes que irte a dormir a tu cuarto, no puedes pasar aquí la noche.

-Ugh está bien mamá.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y lo acompaño hasta las escaleras.

-Kris estás en tu último año, y quiero pasarlo el mayor tiempo posible contigo antes de que te gradúes. ¿Entiendes? Y no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo durmiendo, perezoso.- La mirada del rubio se encontró con la de Anna. Él se encontraba en su último año en Hogwarts pero Mérida y Anna solo estaban en quinto año. Para él iba a ser duro estar sin sus mejores amigas en el mundo mágico por dos años. Anna y él se habían criado como hermanos, ya que ambos eran hijos únicos y gracias a ella conoció a Mérida ya que al ser otra Weasley no era raro ver como las dos siempre andaban juntas.

-Lo que tú digas, Trencitas. Que descanses.

Y el rubio subió las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de Anna.

Anna se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común. Ni Mérida ni Kristoff sabían que una de las aficiones de la pelirroja era pasear algunas veces de noche por el castillo. Solía hacer visitas a la cocina donde siempre salía con una gran cantidad de chocolate y subía a la torre de Astronomía para observar el cielo nocturno o recorrer el castillo.

Ese día no iba a ser diferente, porque el haber pasado casi todo el verano encerrada en su casa, las ansias de andar por Hogwarts de noche, no la habían parado de asaltar durante la cena.

Así que salió de la Sala Común. La Señora Gorda estaba dormida por lo que no sintió la presencia de Anna.

En algunas ocasiones la pelirroja llevaba consigo una de las adquisiciones más preciadas del joven Jack Frost. El peliblanco era descendiente de los Potter, y su madre al ser una de las herederas del Mapa del Merodeador se lo había cedido a él en su tercer año en Hogwarts. El joven peliblanco al principio se negó totalmente el dejárselo a una joven Anna de segundo año, pero ante la amenaza de la joven de que se lo contaría a sus amigos y el recordatorio de que los Weasley y lo Potter en un pasado fueron familia, aceptó en prestárselo cuando quisiera.

En ese momento no tenía el mapa, y no tenía intención aún de pedírselo. Jack lo solía utilizar para sus travesuras, y poder escabullirse de los profesores, así que el joven aún no se lo prestaría hasta que no estuviera ocupado con sus exámenes.

Se encontraba ya en el cuarto piso cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. La pelirroja rápidamente se escondió detrás de una armadura. Al estar las antorchas apagadas la oscuridad era demasiado densa por lo que Anna tuvo que forzar su vista para ver quién era la persona que salía de la biblioteca. Al ver el rostro de la persona, el rostro de Anna se ruborizo.

-Hans.- Sus labios susurraron. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anna y continúo su camino hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin con un libro bajo sus manos bastante desgastado y de encuadernación oscura.

Cuando sus pasos se dejaron de oír, Anna salió de su escondite. En su cabeza se preguntaba que hacía el pelirrojo a esas horas de la noche en la biblioteca. Pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por otro que le hizo sonrojar aún más. El verano a Hans le había sentado de maravilla, porque por lo poco que había podido ver Anna, su altura había aumentado y su pelo se encontraba un poco más largo.

El crujido de su tripa le recordó su viaje hacia la cocina. Cogería sus preciadas manzanas y una cantidad de chocolate suficiente para dos días. Tiempo que tardaría en regresar a las cocinas. Y con eso abandono el pasillo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a los sótanos.

Cuando volvió a su habitación estaba tan cansada que se durmió encima de la cama con el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto, cosa que haría que al día siguiente una Mérida le preguntara que porque no se había puesto el pijama y el porqué del tardar tanto en subir a dormir.

 **Buenooo y hasta aquí el capitulo uno. ¿Y bien? ¿Os gusta? ¿Horrible? ¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Muy corto? Todo lo que opinéis lo podéis poner en un review. ¿Tenéis alguna duda? Escribirla en los reviews y yo os la responderé tengáis cuenta o no :D. Nos leemos pronto cabezas. Wiiiii.**

* Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin comenzó una relación romántica con Victoire Weasley, aunque no se conoce si finalmente se casaron oficialmente. J.K. Rowling ha revelado que Teddy tuvo un hijo y lo llamó Remus en honor a su padre.

 **Es por eso que puse a Remus Lupin II como director de Hogwarts, y para que vieras la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde la guerra.**

 **No olvidéis vuestras preguntas y/o reviews ;). ¿De qué país sois? Yo soy de España :D.**


End file.
